The Bet
by Selphie Duckie
Summary: the boys have made a bet to see who gets a date first, find out who wins!!!


The Good Ol' Days

The Bet

Zell, Squall, and Irvine were standing in the middle of Balamb Garden, it seems that the three boys have made a bet, whoever can get a date first wins, and whoever's last, has to dress up like a girl for the whole day.

"Well, Irvine, you think you're so hot, why don't you try?" Zell said angrily after being shot down.

"Alright, I will, I'll show you how it's done," as Irvine walked off to find a girl sitting down reading a book, "Say, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here all alone?" he asked 

"Waiting for my boyfriend." She answered, "You know, the one who beat you up last time for trying the same thing you're doing right now." 

"Oh right, him, uh, bye now." Irvine sweatdropped and ran back to his friends who are now laughing, "Oh, shut up, how was I suppose to remember."

"I remember it well, we almost had to bring you to the Dr. Kadowaki! Haha." Squall laughed.

"What are you three doing now?" Seifer asked

"We're having a bet to see who gets a date first, but I doubt you'll win." Zell told him

"Ha, just watch me, and maybe you three losers can learn a thing or two." Seifer assured them, then he bumped into someone he hasn't seen before, "Woah! Are those real?" he said out loud.

"Ugh, jerk!" she yelled as she slapped Seifer across the face

"Ow, what? Hey, don't walk away!" 

"Haha, yeah, Seifer you sure have a way with women." Irvine laughed and slapped him on the back

"Humph, let's go somewhere else, the girls here can't take a joke." Seifer grumbled 

"I don't know, that girl took you very well." Squall smirked

"Oh quiet, let's see you get a date Leonhart."

"Ok," Squall scanned the room to see who he should ask out, then he spotted Rinoa, "Hey Rinoa, wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure Squall, let's go now." She replied happily, "Hi guys."

Zell, Irvine, and Seifer's jaw dropped, while Squall grinned, "Looks like I won the bet." He took Rinoa arm and walked off.

"Bye guys." Rinoa called out

"Dammit, how does he do it?" Zell asked punching the air

"Darn those good looks and nice ass of his." Irvine muttered

Zell and Seifer looked at Irvine oddly, "Whatever, I bet he bribed Rinoa to say yes, grr, well I'm not gonna let him upstage me! I'm going to the club!" Seifer stormed off. Irvine and Zell shrugged and followed him. At the club…

"Hey there good lookin' do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

Seifer asked smoothly

"Get bent."

"Ouch." Chuckled Irvine, "What's that, the sixth time?"

"Seventh." Replied Zell

"I'm not giving up yet," Seifer said determined and walked up to another girl, "The name's Almasy, Seifer Almasy."

"Sorry, I prefer real men."

"Now that was harsh." Irvine laughed

"Let's see you guys do better." Seifer dared

"Ok, ladies can't resist me." Irvine walked up to the nearest girl, "Hi, I've lost my phone number, can I have yours?" he asked sweetly

"Sure it's 555-5555." She said sarcastically 

"Ok, lemme write it down, 555-5555, and what's the area code?" 

The girl sighed and walked off, leaving a puzzled Irvine behind. 

"Man, you guys are hopeless." Zell said disappointed

"I don't see you doing any better." Irvine remarked

"This is boring, I'm just gonna call Selphie and see if she's busy," Zell took out his cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Hey Selph, what'cha doing? Oh cool, listen, you wanna go have dinner or something? You will? Great, I'll come pick you up."

"I bet no one's even on the phone," Seifer grabbed the phone from Zell, "Hello?"

"Seifer?" Selphie asked on the other line

"Oh, sorry, my mistake." Seifer gave back Zell's phone

"Selphie really is on the phone? Gimme that." Irvine took the phone, "Selphie?"

"Yeah? Irvine is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you think you're doing going out with Zell, wouldn't you have more fun with me?"

"Give it up Irvine." Zell sighed

"Hehe, sorry Irvy, Zell asked first." Selphie answered

"Aww."

"Right, now gimme back my phone, y'ello, ok I'll pick you up now Selph, see ya." Zell hung up and did a victory dance, "Haha, yeah, I got a date before you guys, well, bye now, have fun!" Zell laughed and left.

"Dammit, now even chicken-wuss has a date." Seifer said in a huff, "I'm shocked and offended that girls would chose those two instead of me."

"Maybe we should just ask someone we know like what Squall and Zell did." Irvine suggested 

"Hmm, you may have a point there, you're not as dumb as you look, ok I'll ask Quistis, you ask Fujin, and if that doesn't work, we'll switch."

"Alright." Irvine confirmed

"Hey Quisty, baby, what say you and I go somewhere and screw." Seifer asked on the phone.

"Are you drunk?"

"It's a possibility."

"Well, just so you know, I don't date students." Quistis replied 

"But I'm not a student and you're not an instructor!"

"Uh, um, what's that Headmaster Cid? You want me to come to your office right away? I'll be right there! Sorry Seifer, I gotta go."

"That's such a lame excuse." He said as he hung up

Meanwhile Irvine was having the same luck as Seifer…no luck…

"Why not Fujin?"

"NO."

"Com'on please, I'm desperate."

"PATHETIC." 

"Please, I won't ask for anything else, ever again."

"Hey, leave Fujin alone, she's mine." Seifer yelled as he stepped between them

"How'd it go with Quistis?''

"If it went well, I wouldn't be here now would I?"

"Fine, I'll go try, maybe I'll have better luck with her." Irvine sulked and walked off

"So Fu, wanna go out?"

"NO."

"Just this one favor, please."

"NO."

"Don't make me call Raijin upon you."

"…DAMN."

"Haha, yes, I'm not the last one to get a date!" Seifer shouted, then he spotted Irvine and Quistis coming towards them, "Hey Irvine, you lose, I got Fujin to go out with me!"

"I got Quistis to go out with me too." Irvine smiled

"WHAT! Why won't you go out with me?" Seifer demanded

"I felt sorry for Irvine, and I figured you would do something like blackmail Fujin to go out with you anyway. Besides Irvine isn't as obnoxious as you are." Quistis answered

Just then Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and Selphie walked to meet the others…

"So, did you guys finally get dates?" Squall asked

"Yeah, we both did." Seifer muttered

"Who got their date first?" Zell grinned

"We don't know, we both got it around the same time." Irvine told them

"Well…since you guys got it at the same time, you both have to dress up as drag queens!" Rinoa squealed 

"WHAT! B-but we got our dates! That's not fair!" Seifer yelled

Next day…

"Oooooh Seifer you dog! You don't look half bad, meeeeeeraow." Zell joked

"Oh shut up, these heels are killing me, and this bra is so itchy!" Seifer complianed

"Com'on it's all in good fun." Irvine laughed, "This is actually comfortable, I can get used to this."

A couple of boys walked by and whistled at Seifer and Irvine, "Hello boys." Irvine said in a low sexy voice.

"Don't you have any dignity Irvine." Seifer grumbled

"Of course I do, does this dress make me look fat?" Irvine asked

"Hey, you must be tired ya'know, cuz you've been running around my mind all day." Raijin told Seifer

"Shut up Raijin."

"Hey, I may not be the best lookin' guy, but I'm the only one talking to you, ya'know."

"It's me Seifer!"

"Ahh! Seifer, I-I never knew about this side of you before, ya'know."

"I will so kill you, the cowboy, puberty boy, and chicken-wuss one of these days." Seifer muttered, "One of these days…" 


End file.
